


written in stars

by zimskivojnik



Series: Thorny is a good ship name [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babies, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad, Talking, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimskivojnik/pseuds/zimskivojnik
Summary: Despite losing everything he cared for, Thor is ready to test his chances with faith once more. Tony complies.





	written in stars

**Author's Note:**

> a lil thingy i wrote for my tumblr, a bit rushed im afraid
> 
> enjoy!

In all his years of living among many various species that came and went during thousands of years, in all nine realms that his father used to rule over and all the others outside of his protection, he had never layed his eyes on a being quite as extraordinary and intriguing as Anthony.

The king had a hard time keeping his admiration subtle, as he didn't want to ruin whatever fragile bond had remained between them after they were the only ones left to salvage the universe and half of its residents, and they managed to do it somehow- well, not somehow, rather thanks to Tony and his brilliant mind. It was just another feature of his mortal friend that Thor had found alluring, and he always tended to stick around when bringing him food or a coffee down to his workshop, just to sit somewhere near him and marvel in the sight of Tony focusing on a project, his surroundings forgotten as he restlessly jabbed and typed and tinkered and welded what would soon become a new gadget or a useful weapon for someone on the team. When Tony spoke to him about his projects - on rare occasions, Thor would find himself wishing that the genius would just slow down a little because he loved hearing Tony passionately ramble about quantum mechanics or the new alloys he managed to create, but he would just talk as fast as he could without being unintelligible and Thor would hide his saddened expression because that could only mean that Tony was probably called 'uninteresting' or 'insufferable' before when talking about hardly understandable concepts that he so obviously cared a lot about and wanted to share with them.

(And when Thor finally managed - God knows how - to convince Tony that he loved listening to his explanations, he could swear that the excitement had again become apparent in Tony's voice when telling him about yet another upgrade for his bots, Thor gleefully counted it as a hell of a win.)

He was never content with his intelect, no, his mind was a mesmerising thing indeed, always longing for new things to learn and master and Thor was happy to help whenever he could, trading the nights he used to spend alone while staring at the stars with late night talks with Tony about everything and anything related to his home planet. Tony would soak in whatever story Thor would tell him about alien species that resided by Asgard, infinitely more advanced technology that made Tony's eyes sparkle as he'd probably already begun trying to mimic or even outdo them, the legends and myths that surrounded it all.

One time, when Tony had his productivity spree that lasted for about thirty-six sleepless hours, Thor had been spending his nights on the terrace of the tower, stargazing, when a small huff sounded behind him. As he turned around he saw Tony's small frame approaching him, barefoot and still dressed in his tanktop and sweats which meant he hadn't slept yet, and Thor confirmed that upon a closer look of the inventor's face - pale, with dark circles underneath and glassy eyes that crinkled in a smile when they met Thor's worried gaze.

"Hi Barbie," he said barely over a whisper, shuffling towards the free spot on the couch next to Thor.

"Hey, Anthony. You seem exhausted, let's get you to sleep, okay?" Thor was aware he was speaking to him as if he were a child, but Tony didn't seem to mind as he stretched a little.

" 'M not tired, I just needed some air."

And Thor smiled to himself, seeing that out of all the balconies and terraces that this enormous building had, Tony even in this sleepy state picked Thor's favorite, he probably expected Thor to be there.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Tony asked, blinking up at the king with a puzzled look on his face.

"What do you mean? I always sit here."

"Yeah but, why? Missing home?" Tony asked carefully, knowing well the fate that fell upon his people and home planet.

Thor sighed heavily, smiling a little to himself as his eyes trailed back to the clear sky. Millions of burning suns splattered across a sable canvas, inviting and homey and none of them his home, he'd lost it what seemed to be a lifetime ago.

"'Tis not the first time we've had to rebuild Asgard, not the first planet we lost either. It still pains me, though, as my father, my brother, and my most loyal, oldest friend had left for Valhalla this time. I don't yearn for home as much as my heart longs for them, but alas, time changes and I should accept whatever it offers me, even if it leaves me stranded and alone."

He looked back at Tony, who had this unreadable expression on his face, a grimace that might have been pain, or saddness or pity or understanding, maybe even all of those put together. He then moves closer, carefully, as if everything had stopped moving for those few seconds that took for Tony's hand to reach his face, as if the universe would shatter around them if he moved faster, less carefully, and slowly he brushed his lips against Thor's, a caress alike the touch of the softest feather that sent bolts surging through the demigod's veins, but he dared not to move but his hand, using it only to cup Tony's hip gently.

They parted, and he could swear he saw sprouts of stars in those mead-coloured wide eyes, that somehow managed to barren his very soul and strip it from all the pain and suffering, hurt and loss he went through, leaving only Thor's very being to this human's mercy.

They said nothing as they looked at each other, their eyes a storyteller sufficient for current moments where everything slowly went back in motion but the two of them - broken, but fixable still, lonely but now they had each other, and the universe should know better than to try and rip them apart. Thor was the first one to break out of the trance, leaning in for another kiss as he slowly took Tony's bottom lip into his mouth, nipping at it gingerly before deepening their kiss, his hands now longing to touch, to feel Tony's skin underneath his fingertips, and soon he felt a pair of hands gripping his own shoulders for support, weak and tired but persistent none the less, so he smiled as he kept tasting Tony's lips, warm and soft between his own. The kiss was gentle and slow and once they parted, Tony let out a small sigh against Thor's lips, letting his head fall to Thor's chest.

"You're not alone," he mumbled, his words slurred and voice heavy and Thor knew he would be asleep soon enough, so he wrapped his arms around the smaller man and picked him up to carry him to his bed.

"I know, beloved."

**Author's Note:**

> @ironmanstan on tumblr
> 
> comments & kudos appreciated! <3


End file.
